


Room of requirement

by Keiara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Where the hell am I going with this, when did I start writing drabble with my smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiara/pseuds/Keiara
Summary: He saw the puffy eyes and heard the sniffle, his mother hadn't raised him to be the kind of man who picked on a woman who was already down.“Ok Granger, I am not saying that I want to talk to you but I will say I have a large decanter of fire whisky and two glasses. Drink?”She couldn't believe he had even offered, but something about the idea of drinking herself into a stupor appealed to her and she nodded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter JK Rowling does...but I do wish her Draco was more like fanfiction Draco ;) This is what I do when I get writer's block on my WIP's

Draco sat by the fire in the room of requirement. He had a glass of whisky in one hand and a book in the other, his crisp white shirt had two buttons undone and his sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows. He wore a pair of black trousers and a black snake skin belt. He had kicked off his shoes and put his sock feet up on the ottoman, before he leaned back taking a long drink from his glass. It burned on the way down but the first glass always did. He chuckled to himself, thank Merlin for the room of requirement or he would have killed his roommates early this year. Yes he was a better man, but no he still couldn't stomach the childish behaviours of some of his housemates. He often retreated to the room of requirement since it had rebuilt itself early in the year. 

Hermione raced down the hall sniffling as she went. Her mind was fuzzy and she simply allowed her feet to take her as far away from Ronald Weasley as she could get. She wanted to be alone, she didn't want to face Ginny's questions or that of any of her other housemates for that matter. She just needed something, space or air or... Merlin, she needed an out. The moments before flashed through her mind again and she wanted to vomit. 

“Hermione,” Ron whined. “Ginny said if you don't let me do this, that you are for sure a prude.” He leaned forward pushing her down on the bed, kissing her so hard their teeth hit as he forced his hand down her pants. She moved before he could touch anything and slapped him hard. He knew that she wasn't ready to do that sort of thing why did he keep trying to push her? She got up and ran from the Gryffindor house trying not to let anyone see the tears that welled in her eyes.

Hermione had been contemplating something since their return to Hogwarts, and in that moment she had come to the conclusion that she wasn't even sure she ever wanted to do those things with Ron. He made her feel dirty, even when they kissed. The way he kissed like some sort of fish, and gods the slobber. She shivered at the thought and looked up as she had found herself pacing for the third time in front of a familiar wall. 

A sense of relief fell over her as the wooden door appeared and she hastily moved herself inside. She placed a notice me not charm over the door before scanning the room. Her mouth fell open when she saw him sitting by the fire. If she were a lesser individual she may have had to wipe away the drool at the sight of him, the way the colours of the fire were dancing across his skin. 

He was looking at her somewhat expectantly. 

“Well Granger do come on in won't you.” He said with a bit of a sneer. “I had placed the same charm on the door, wanted to be alone.” He half grunted. “It obviously doesn't work.” He gestured towards her. 

“Oh I...” She sniffled again. “I wanted to be alone too.” She managed to whimper. 

He saw the puffy eyes and heard the sniffle, his mother hadn't raised him to be the kind of man who picked on a woman who was already down.

“Ok Granger, I am not saying that I want to talk to you but I will say I have a large decanter of fire whisky and two glasses. Drink?” 

She couldn't believe he had even offered, but something about the idea of drinking herself into a stupor appealed to her and she nodded. 

“You will have to come over here to get it, I am not your bloody house elf.” 

“I..well..umm” Sniffling she made her way closer to Malfoy. She settled in on the ledge of the fire by his chair and he handed her a glass. She studied the glass for a moment before taking a large drink of the whisky savoring the burning in her throat, at least that would give her a reason to have tears in her eyes. She finished her first glass quickly sitting there next to Malfoy, and he too finished his. Neither had spoken another word, she had simply been watching his movements while he had been swirling his cup, sip, swirl, sip, swirl. 

She had managed to stop sniffling and Malfoy offered to fill her glass again. She shook her head no, she was already half buzzed from the first one, but he half filled it anyway passing it back to her. She gave him a look but took a drink anyway. 

“Alright,” His eyes were somehow more striking after a few drinks she noted. “I'll bite Granger. What has you so down that you would stoop to drinking with a death eater?” He had said the words with a strange sort of concern and she chalked it up to the drink, either his or hers. 

“Former Death Eater.” She corrected him. “Forced into the ranks.” 

Wait had she just defended him to him? 

“Ron.” She said quickly trying not to think to much about what had happened and her words moments before. 

“Ah the Weasel got you down? Can't satisfy you?” He leaned back as he laughed at his own joke but stopped when he saw her face. 

“Really Weasel can't get it up for you?” 

“No,” She said as she played with the bottom of her skirt. “I think it is more like I ...err...I don't want him to? I don't like it when he touches me. Oh Gods why am I telling you any of this.” She said as she smothered her own face in her hands. 

Draco simply reached down and swirled the contents of the decanter beside him with a smirk. 

“Right.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Why are you here?” She asked and he noticed how her eyes reflected the fire even from behind her. 

“I am a former death eater returned to Hogwarts, my house and I agree that to avoid conflict we prefer I spend as little time there as possible.” 

“Back to Weasley you figure it's just him or are you secretly into witches?” He said with a sparkle in his eye that Hermione didn't know what to make of. 

Hermione tilted her head as she contemplated his words, passing the look off as the effects of drinking part of his second glass of fire whisky.

 

“Well I kissed Viktor, but that was back in fourth year and it wasn't all that great, and I have only ever kissed Ron since...and I didn't really like that..I haven't really thought about witches ever. I mean in my fantasies I am with a man.” She froze as she looked at Malfoy. 

He was licking his lips at the prospect of the Gryffindor princess having sexual fantasies with a smirk and a glint in his eye. 

“Bloody hell.” She rolled her eyes at him but she found she couldn't ignore the strange feeling in her stomach.

“We could test your response to stimuli.” He suggested as he waggled his eyebrows at her. 

What the hell was he doing his brain screamed at him though for some reason his mouth continued. 

“Nah, I bet you wouldn't have the courage to do a test like that.” He leaned back in his chair as if the matter had already been settled. 

“What kind of stimulus?” Her voice was barely audible over the pounding of her heart, the tingle was moving its way down from her stomach and her face flushed. 

“You're pretty cute when you're flustered.” Had he just called her cute? 

“I propose that you let me lead, you might find you enjoy things more if you aren't in control.” He said with a wink. 

“Are you willing?” He asked. 

She tried to find the ability to speak but she still wasn't quite sure she understood what he was proposing. This was Malfoy after all at any moment he was likely to call her a name or throw some hex at her but she still found her head seemed to be nodding.

“Uh uh Granger, I need to hear you say it.”

“Ye... yes” She stammered out while looking at him with such a confused look. 

“Are you willing to do what I say?” He smiled now not smirked. 

“Wait..what? There are limits.”She whispered. 

“I will not do anything you don't want me to do. I won't ask you to do anything degrading or demeaning. I will not ask you to leave this room. I do ask you to give up control.” That glint in his eye told her to be scared, to tread lightly but her mouth ignored the warning.

“Ok.” She looked up at him to see a look of genuine surprise followed by him devouring her with his eyes alone before he patted his lap.

She tilted her head in response.

“Please come have a seat Granger,” he said with a diabolical smile. “Maybe we will talk about the first thing that pops up.” 

She lifted a brow before her face became flushed red right to the tips of her ears. Draco had decided that this was going to be a fun experiment no matter how short. He expected her to hit him or at least verbally chastise him for the request but instead she rose from her place by the fire and quietly moved to his lap.

“Not so bad eh?” He whispered so close she could feel his breath on her ear, his hand had instinctively moved to her back holding her in place with just a touch. 

He had come this far, he knew all to well how she could get physically violent, thinking of his poor jaw before he gently placed a kiss on the pulse point of her neck. She sucked in a breath but she didn't hit him.

“Straddle me?” He asked and she complied, finding herself lost in the lines of his face, she tried to stay a length or so down his leg.

“I am going to kiss you now, Hermione, unless you tell me to stop.” 

Her eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against hers. 

He pulled back and looked at her as she opened her eyes wide almost startled and her fingertips traced softly over her lips.

“Save the analyzing until after.” He gave her that trade mark smirk. 

“Until after what?!” She squeaked. 

He chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her again. “You tell me to stop of course.” 

He captured her lips in a deep kiss, this was not at all like kissing Ron. Ron had been needy and sloppy. Malfoy's kisses were chaste to start with but when ran his tongue across her bottom lip she moaned in response. He took the opportunity to force his tongue into her mouth, her tongue didn't know what to do Ron had always just used a sloppy open mouth. She felt a moment of fear but relaxed when Malfoy's tongue seemed to guide her. 

He pulled back again and she sighed. He pushed a loose curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“You are beautiful.” He stated matter of factly and she giggled a bit. 

“I bet you say that to all the girls you convince to sit in your lap.” 

He grinned at her as he moved his arms around her waist causing the butterflies in her stomach to dance when he pulled her forward by her hips sliding her bottom closer. He watched her eyes the conflict between lust and fear tango'd across the honey colour of her irises but she only bit her lower lip as it became very clear to her that he was enjoying their interaction. 

“Oi,”Sounding as hurt as he could muster, “Do you know how many girls I've convinced to sit in my lap.” He said as his lips curled into a smile.  
“I can count them all on my lap right now.” He whispered in her ear. 

He was pretty sure that his next move would hit her limit but he was going to enjoy watching her squirm until he did. 

“I think I might quite like it if you undid the buttons on my shirt.” He watched the struggle as she reached forward hands shaking as she began to unbutton his shirt.

He chose his next words very carefully and whispered while staring straight into her eyes.

“Untuck me?” His mouth had curled into a smirk again though he had tried to hide it. 

She felt like she had something to prove and she pulled at the outside of his shirt. His hands grabbed hers and moved them to the front of his shirt. She looked at him again as he held her hands.

“From the inside.” He let the words tumble from hips lips. 

She found herself shaking again but she did what she was told and moved her hands along his stomach and around to the back before tugging the material she found there. It was hard for her not to notice how tight his stomach was or the two lines that drifted her eye to the waist band of his pants. 

He took her chin in his hand and gave her a meaningful look.

Tsk tsk. “My eyes are up here Granger.” He kissed her again before she could protest and she pulled the rest of his shirt free from his pants.

Her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart. She was snogging Malfoy in the room of requirement, what was worse was that she was enjoying it. Her body tingled as he ran his fingers up and down her arm occasionally dipping his thumb under the sleeve of her t shirt. 

A feral noise escaped his throat as he thrust his still clothed hips into hers and he flipped them around so she was on the bed that had appeared as he moved them. He loomed between her legs, pointedly looking at the bed that had transfigured beneath them. 

She followed his lead and looked at the bed, she swallowed hard at the thought but then his hands and mouth were on her again as he kissed down her neck. He traced a line up the outside of her shirt to just below her breast watching as her breathing became ragged. 

She could feel the heat pooling at the apex of her thighs and found herself trying to squeeze them together. Draco ran his hands down her hips pulling her against his hardness as she tightened her thighs around him. She mewled and he was convinced he would be using scorgify on his pants before he left here tonight. 

He pulled at the bottom of her shirt and she lifted herself so he could remove it. He kissed down her shoulder as he slid down the strap of her bra. In a smooth movement it was undone exposing her chest to him. He tossed the garment to the side and kissed her collar bone he moved down and began to kiss the fleshy part of her breast. His lips brushed across her nipple and it pebbled for him. He teased the tip with his tongue before taking it into his mouth giving it a bit of a nip as he released it. 

Hermione couldn't stop herself as she grasped at Malfoy's hair arching her back as he teased her nipples. She could feel the wetness growing between her legs and it caused a pang of guilt, and a moment of panic. How far was she going to let Malfoy go...with a nip to her pert breast Draco had her full attention again. He began to kiss down her rib cage and snaked out his tongue at her belly button. She giggled even though she wanted to scream and run out of the room something was causing her to stay and let Malfoy of all people put his hands and mouth in places that she had never let anyone go.

When he kissed just above her yoga pants he slipped his thumbs down grasping both fabrics he found there he made a move to pull them but not before he gave her a look. She looked away blushing almost ashamed as he removed her pants and nickers in one fluid motion. Hermione's legs snapped shut as quickly as her eyes had widened. She was naked in front of Draco Malfoy! She was sure her heart was trying to escape her chest as she looked up she saw a very calm Draco Malfoy gazing at her naked form. 

“I don't know where you have been hiding this amazing body of yours but I appreciate you allowing me the privilege of worshiping it tonight.” Damn he was smooth, so smooth that sometimes he even surprised himself. 

The thought of Draco worshiping her body made Hermione dizzy and her brain was already fuzzy enough but before she could begin to think again Draco was pressing himself in between her legs and kissing his way up her inner thigh, she squeaked with surprise at the intimate contact.

Draco paused and waited to hear her tell him to stop but only the sound of their ragged breaths could be heard over the fire. He kissed just above her clitoris and she sucked in a breath shaking her head back and forth. He stopped. 

“Tell me to stop.” He said as he placed her legs over his shoulders. “Relax, or tell me to stop.” He said with a little more force. She couldn't open her eyes and see him THERE, she couldn't open her mouth to speak. She was dumbstruck. She had begun to squirm from the feeling of his breath on her most sensitive region. He placed a hand on her abdomen and gently pushed her hips into the bed before running his tongue up her intimate zone.

She convulsed as he bumped her clit with his tongue and her hands were now gripping his hair tightly. He lapped gently at her button for a moment before moving the hand he held her abdomen down with to spread her lips so that he could isolate the sensations for her. Her legs were almost locked to his head, he drew his other hand up and slipped his finger across her lips, teasing her. She moaned as he slipped one finger just inside her, moving gently in and out in a rhythm while drawing circles around her clit with his tongue. She began to squeeze his head tighter and her hair whipped wildly back and forth as she almost screamed his name. 

Draco!! Oh my gods.” Her legs were shaking but somehow she found her body was still demanding more, she thought about what she was supposed to do next before he heard the clink of Draco's belt hitting the floor and the rustle of clothing, he was still between her legs and she felt powerless as he shifted her up on the bed moving himself up over her body placing his very swollen member to the outside of her opening. 

Hermione was trying to say what she needed to say before this went any further. He leaned down and kissed her again and she tasted herself on his lips. She mustered her courage and brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him back a bit so she could look him in the eye. 

His pupils were blown with lust as he gained some of his senses back he looked down at her with concern.

“Tell me to stop.” He waited, but she shook her head. Did she actually want this? He wondered he could see her trying to tell him something...and so he waited posed ready to be told to get off and get bent. 

He smiled and brushed a curl from her face his eyes filled with a gentle kindness. 

“I just need you to know, well, that I haven't, err...Merlin.” 

“Why Hermione Granger are you trying to tell me you and the Weasel never popped your cherry?” She was thankful for his playful response as it eased the tension she was feeling.

He had already been pleasantly surprised when she hadn't pushed him away immediately after she hit her peak. The Gryffindor princess and a virgin, this could be his lucky day. He was trying hard not to acknowledge that the already didn't want this to be a one time event, somewhere in the back of his mind he had already been imagining the next time.

“There is no obligation kitten” he said looking deep into her eyes. “I'll stop right now, you can walk away satisfied and you can even go back to the weasel. You can be sure I won't tell a soul.” He gave her a wink. 

Hermione shook her head almost in disbelief.

“I can't go back to Ron after this,” She whispered the words. “I don't want to feel like that, knowing I can feel like this.” She sighed and looked away.

“Hermione love, I am going to need you to look at me.” 

She cracked open an eye found a very serious face on Draco.

“I am going to take your virginity if you don't tell me to stop.” He growled at her but instead of inciting fear her head fell back and her whole body shuddered with the animalistic sound. 

He pushed into her opening and she gasped almost wincing. He moved slowly further inside her until he had reached the end of her opening and the end of his length. He ignored how his mind told him that they fit together perfectly. He kissed her wrinkled nose and she looked into his eyes she found nothing but comfort there and perhaps something more. He waited for her to adjust before he began moving his hips a little at a time until he had almost pulled completely out before gently pushing back in.

“Merlin, Hermione you are incredible. Gods, you are so tight. You feel... amazing. Your skin is so soft. There is no where I would rather be.” His voice had turned husky as he spoke to her not stopping his movements, moving his hand along her skin as he complimented her.

She couldn't believe there had been very little pain and now only a new build up was beginning between her legs, it didn't feel quite the same as the last and she moaned loudly in his ear as he drug the head of his member across the spot just on the inside of her body. This was not the same feeling that had built up before this was deeper somehow.

Fear had crept in and she looked up at Malfoy who pushed the hair back off her face. 

“Shhh kitten,” He whispered planting a kiss on her forehead before hitting that spot again causing her to keen. “I promise you'll like it if you let go.” He kissed her deeply and began to rock his hips harder pulling against the spot. She almost felt like she was going to pee before she shook and called his name loudly into his ear finding her whole body responded to this new sensation rather than just one area. 

Her walls clenched even tighter around his member and lost in the sensation he came hard inside her and collapsed into her arms and she played with his hair and gently ran her fingertips over his back while he caught his breath. Hermione found herself in a moment of absolute bliss as she Draco trailed kisses up her neck and planted an incredibly passionate kiss on her lips before gently removing himself from inside her. 

Her face crinkled a bit as she winced at the removal, it had been something she didn't know she had wanted. To be filled up so completely by a man that she lost the ability to think straight. She contemplated the thought again and realized that Draco was staring at her. 

“Will you let me cuddle you already?” He said with a smile.

She leaned in and kissed him, she knew it was just any man's body that she had wanted. She hadn't wanted Ron or Viktor in the way she had just let Draco Malfoy take her. He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms tightly around her before burying his face in her curls.

“What happens if I ask you to stay here with me tonight?” He whispered not releasing his grip on her waist. 

She smiled.

“What happens tomorrow?” She sighed.

“What do you want to happen tomorrow?” He chuckled. 

“I want to know that my friends aren't going to hate me for what I have just done.” She put her hands in her face.

“Ashamed. Have I tainted the Gryffindor Princess?” He tried to sound hurt but she knew he was teasing.

“Damn it Draco, what are they going to think?” She half giggled at the thought.

“Well first they are going to think you are off your rocker for letting me take your virginity. What is really going to throw them for a loop is when I ask you to officially court me.” He said almost into her shoulder.

“Draco?” 

“Shhh kitten,” He whispered comfortingly, “Just go to sleep now we will figure it out in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

The warmth of his body and the security of his arms lulled her into a peaceful sleep. 

She had incredible dreams, there were unicorns in a field and Pegasus flew in the sky. Her dream self looked around for Hagrid as if it were an automatic response to seeing magical creatures but Hagrid was not there. She did however see a figure off in the distance leaning against a tree, he looked far too dapper with his sleeves rolled up and the top buttons of his shirt were undone allowing it to flow freely in the breeze. 

A small amount of light trickled into the room as two distinct voices came from outside the room of requirements door. 

“It's Saturday Harry, we don't have classes, we checked the library, and Hagrid's! She was really mad at me last night, you know Harry, I really wish she was more like Lavender was.” Ron whined. 

“What did you do this time?” Harry looked at his friend knowingly.

“Nothing you and Ginny don't do all the bloody time, she just won't let me. You know. Touch her and stuff.”

The two young men had their ears pressed to the door straining to hear if someone was inside.

“Gin said she wasn't in her bed last night, she isn't showing up on my map and this is the only place you can do that within the school's grounds.” Harry concluded feeling rather proud of his deductive reasoning.

Harry was trying hard to ignore what his friend had just said about the girl he considered to be his sister but found in the end he could not. 

“Why the hell do you keep trying to force her into that stuff anyway?” Harry raised his voice a little before remembering himself and returning to hushed tones. 

“We've been together since the war so I figure its time. Right? I mean you and Gin have been together together since the war and you guys have been doing stuff since then!” Ron's voice was rising and Harry knew there was no stopping him now. 

“Ron! You don't get to put a time frame on something like that, everyone is different.” Harry said as if he had some modicum of experience with women other than Ginny.

“Sure Harry, she either gives in and give it up or I think I will go and see what being part of the Golden Trio can get me on the side.” Ron rolled his eyes as if to convey that because Harry was getting more than him Hermione just had to comply. 

“She is such a bloody prude. Plus she is always nagging me to do my bloody homework, it's like having another mom around. At least with Ginny you can touch her bloody tits!” Ronald yelled. 

Hermione had been listening to the two people closest to her bickering outside the door but that last statement had caused her eyes to flick open flashing a dangerously. She reached out to touch the sleeping form beside her when it really sunk in. She. Had. Slept. With. Malfoy. Not only that but she had thoroughly enjoyed it. If they came bursting in and he wasn't awake she couldn't bare the thought of what would transpire. 

“I know.” Came a mumble from her hair, this time his eyes flew open and he realized his face was buried deep in the hair that smelled like lilacs and parchment. 

Reality came closing in, the room had not been providing him with entertainment as he had decided before going to sleep, he was holding on to Granger and rather tightly. He had given Granger of all things the one thing his father had warned him not to, things would be changing for him and there was nothing he could do about it. He was the one to set the damn wheels in motion. 

“Well.” He waited before whispering in her ear, “Do you want to get dressed or shall we give them a show?” He had decided since he had just done what he had done he was going to make the best of it and destroying the weasel sounded fun, especially after what he had heard of the dynamic duo's conversation. 

If Draco could have seen the smile on her face at that moment he would have noted how Slytherin it was. She pushed back into Draco and wiggled in closer, her eyes shot open at the feeling of Draco's length pressing against her backside, she half froze worried about the kind of show he had meant. 

“Well what do you know,” he said with a husky tone to his voice, “The rest of me just woke up.” He chuckled into her hair as she half squirmed against him. 

“That certainly isn't going to help the situation kitten.” She squirmed against his breath on her neck and a growl escaped his lips before he flipped her so her back was on the bed pulling her arms up above her head effectively stopping her movements. 

“Kitten unless you truly want to be in a compromising position when they come in I suggest you stop squirming your pert little backside against me or I will take you again right here and now knowing full well they will be through that door in a moment.” 

She flushed crimson and he planted a devilish kiss on her lips before releasing her arms. She shuddered and was surprised to find herself caught between wanting to be with Malfoy again and not wanting it to be witnessed by the man whom she had come to call her brother. Draco wasn't about to let her be exposed in such a way but it was fun to watch her mull the idea over in her head. 

He shook his head and moved back in beside her before pulling her body close, he smiled into her hair as he noted how she had snuggled back with a sigh. It didn't matter that all hell was about to break loose this moment was something that he was going to enjoy. He tried to control himself but found he was moved his hips for some friction and as he did a soft moan escaped her lips. 

The door to the room flew open and Hermione smirked as she rolled over allowing the blankets to expose some of her skin as she pulled Draco's arm closer to her. The moment he caught the expression she held he wondered how she had not been sorted into Slytherin. He was in awe of the woman before him and he couldn't look away as her honey eyes spoke to his of laughter and a delicious revenge. 

Hell truly hath no fury, he took a mental note never to cross the witch he held in his arms. 

“Mione?” Ronald whimpered at the sight of his girlfriend in a bed with someone that wasn't him. 

She sat up slowly holding the blanket in place further blocking Harry and Ron's view of Draco who knew he was to wait for the right moment to reveal himself. 

“Uh... Hermione.” Harry spoke up next.

“Oh hi Harry, hi Ron. Is it time for breakfast?” She said with a most innocent tone that once again had Draco truly wondering how she had not been sorted into another house. 

Ron was moving steadily towards the bed trying to see who was beside Hermione but Harry cut him off. 

“Hermione,” Harry said gently, “who..who is with you?” asking as gently as he could wondering if Hermione even understood what was going on with the way Ron had been talking you would have thought she hadn't even kissed a boy. 

“Oh Harry,” She said waving him off and giving a stifled laugh.

“No really Hermione.” Harry said both his eyebrows raised. 

“Harry why you know I am just a prude and I should have been more like Lavender, Merlin rest her soul. So I went out and found someone who appreciated me for me.” She had said it with such a casual tone Draco almost hadn't caught on but she brushed her hand against him gently and he stirred. 

Draco decided to play it as ludicrously casual as Granger had. He stretched leisurely before sitting up. Draco leaned into Hermione and placed a kiss on her cheek before getting all the way out of bed making sure that the weasel noticed he was indecent as he slipped his boxers on before making a show of finding his pants. 

Hermione simply giggled at Draco's antics before she gave the boys a pointed look. 

“Well if you wouldn't mind excusing us, I would rather like to put some clothes on.” Hermione's voice never wavered.

This was the moment she had prepared herself for. Ronald was almost purple. 

“You are supposed to be mine, Mione!” Ron wasn't through yet though and he crossed the line before he had realized it. 

“You won't let me touch you but you sleep in the same bed as the fucking ferret?” Ronald was basically screaming at her. 

“Ronald Weasley,” Her tone was ice as she stood from the bed and moved across the room taking the blankets with her. 

She hadn't really thought about what she was doing just that she needed him to know this was it. 

“I tried talking to you about how I felt Ron, and the things I was willing and wasn't willing to do with you. You wouldn't listen. I tried to tell you I didn't want to be with you that way but you wouldn't have it. It just so happens that I had none of those reservations with Draco.” 

The name cut through Ron like a knife she had called him Draco, she called the ferret by his first name.  
Ron's mind was spinning and he tried to look anywhere but her and that is when his eyes caught the sheets of the bed that Draco and Hermione had been in. There near the centre of the bed was a spot of dried blood slightly larger than a coin. 

His eyes flew back to Hermione and then to Draco who's lips were curled up in his famous sneer as he saw what Ron was seeing. Harry was shaking his head, he had realized that their little trio was in danger of becoming a duo. 

“You filthy little mudblood.” Hermione blinked as the words came out of his mouth and both Draco and Harry's jaws went slack at the words the oozed from Ronald Weasley's mouth. 

“You shagged Draco Malfoy!” Ron was screaming it at her.

Hermione was rather proud of herself in that moment, she didn't scream, she didn't yell, she didn't even raise her voice. 

“I want you to hear me when I say this Ronald Billius Weasley. Not only did I sleep with Draco, I bloody well enjoyed it.”

Harry knew to keep his lips tightly shut lest she remember he was there. He had been the one to tell Ron of Hermione's crush back in the day and Ron had basically tried to exploit her for it ever since, this mess was partially his fault for butting in during the early stages and stepping out when he should have been there to help guide Ron. 

Hermione's eyes flashed with something Harry didn't recognize as Hermione continued to describe things he had never wanted to hear.

“He asked me several times if I was sure, and at various stages giving me every opportunity to say no. I never wanted to push him away, and I never once asked him to stop.” She finished as Ron fell to the floor with a wale.

“I was supposed to be your first.” He turned his attention to Draco, “Not him! You know he is a bit of man whore right Hermione.” Ron tried. 

Her eyes were shining like the sun and she held a regal air about her even dressed in nothing but blankets twisted about her. 

“That's right Ronald, I do believe there is a very good reason the witches in the school all refer to him as the Slitheryn sex god and now that I am in the club so to speak I will have plenty to chat with Pansy and Daphne about won't I.” With that she arched her eyebrow in his direction challenging. 

Harry couldn't believe that one night could bring out such a Malfoyesk gesture from Hermione but then he also couldn't believe that he had sided with Ron when his friend had continuously called Hermione names behind her back and hit on other women often taking them to the cauldron for a night. 

Ronald really couldn't believe what he was hearing, who was she to go around cheating on him. She was a bloody muggle she didn't even know how good she had it with his family. Ron found himself contemplating what he was going to do to make sure those two paid for ruining his Hermione.

“I do believe that is our cue to leave.” With that Harry grabbed Ronald still slumped on the floor and drug him from the room of requirement the door shutting loudly behind them. 

“That went well.” Letting out a laugh she turned to Draco her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Draco had been putting on his shirt when Harry had drug Ron out, but the look on her face was bloody captivating. Her eyes sparkled like the fairy fields on still nights, the lights dancing across beds of pooling honey. He moved across the room and wrapped his arms around her kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth and he moved her gently back to the bed. 

She giggled into his mouth as he pressed his body into hers. She playfully pushed back and shot him a coy smile. 

“Listen here you, I think I need a bath before anything like that occurs again.” She let the bedding fall away as she searched for her skirt and Draco let out a low growl in response. 

He smiled a dangerous smile while he watched as the blush crept down to the center of her chest. Draco shook his head, he was going to pay dearly for his actions and perhaps for actions yet to come and all he could think was that Merlin knew it would be worth it. 

“Put some clothes on before I bloody bend you over something and have my way with you.” He grunted at her with a smile. 

She shrugged, and let the remaining blankets pool on the floor at her feet when she found her skirt she bent way over exposing herself in Malfoy's general direction.

“Woman!” He growled and she slipped her skirt giggling. 

They dressed the rest of the way as Hermione's giggle rang throughout the room and Draco found he was damn well looking at her like a lost dog. He cursed his father in his mind for being right before wondering if they would meet again or if this was a one time deal for her. His mind raced he wasn't supposed to be thinking like this, he was a bloody Malfoy. 

He righted himself and put on a brave almost indignant face, but he reached out his hand toward Hermione. 

“Would the lady kindly join me for breakfast amongst all our peers while we wonder who heard the weasel screeching and who heard a rumour.” He gave her a wink but she caught the waver in his voice, bloody git was human after all. 

Hermione flashed Draco a smile as she took his hand.

“Why Draco Malfoy I do declare, I would love to accompany you to face our certain demise at the hands of one Ginerva Weasley. She will probably have my head for this.” 

Draco smiled sweetly at her, though turmoil raged within him. 

“The whole school will be after mine.” Soon so will my parents, he thought with a laugh and a tad bit of fear. 

The unlikely couple made their way to the great hall to grab something to eat. The noise from the great hall stopped completely as the pair entered the room and made their way to the Slytherin table. Hermione found that the leers and stares didn't bother her today she felt strangely good about herself, she felt pretty, she felt sexy even in her school uniform. She felt different somehow but in a good way, she felt confident, she felt free. The two ate and talked like they had been old friends since first year.

Pansy finally slammed her hand down on the table.

“Why are you at our table?” She shrieked at the Gryffindor.

“Well as I assume you are not blind, you can see I here talking with Draco. You really should use your eyes before asking such obvious questions.” Hermione raised her eyebrow slowly at Pansy before continuing.

“There are only so many people at this school that can keep up with me intellectually,” Hermione half sighed, “and you are not one of them. I would very much appreciate if you took your easy body and small minded pug face elsewhere.”

Draco couldn't help but chuckle under his breath, had this Muggle-born witch always been so feisty? Blaise and Nott just about spit out their pumpkin juice before looking at each other, did Hermione Granger just put Pansy in her place at the Slytherin table?

“Miss Hermione Granger, and Mister Draco Malfoy are to report to my office IMMEDIATELY!” 

The two looked at each other and huffed knowing they had broken more than one school rule with their on property escapades, and were more than likely going to hear about it. 

“Serves your right.” Pansy mumbled under her breath pushing her food around with her fork. 

No one saw the quick flick of Hermione's wrist but everyone heard Pansy squeal as a mouse got up and ran off her plate. Draco gave Hermione a raised eyebrow and head nod in the direction of Pansy but her eyes only sparkled darkly in response. 

Draco couldn't help but notice how his heart beat faster the more he watched her, but with her acting so different, he found hadn't the strength of will to force himself to stop. 

The pair stood outside the door to McGonagall's office. Hermione noticed Malfoy was looking rather uncomfortable and she pushed herself up on her toes and gave him a sweet peck on the cheek just as Minerva opened the door. 

The old witches eyes widened at the sight and she grasped Hermione by the elbow and pulled the girl into her office slamming the door on Draco's face. Draco finally had time to really process what he had done, he had broken an unspoken vow with his parents and now that McGonagall knew meaning that he would surely pay the price. He winced a little thinking that he was not the only one who would have a price to pay. In one evening he had effectively ruined what was left of his families reputation. His father would never let him live this down. He put his hands over his face and slid down the wall waiting for his turn with McGonagall. Honestly even he didn't know what he had been thinking and what he was still thinking. 

She obviously hadn't been planning on being with him, but she hadn't lead him on in the moment either, she had been just as hungry for it as he had been. Oh Merlin maybe it was the fire whisky. She didn't do what he expected her to do after he realized it had been real. She didn't hex him or run to Harry or Ron, she didn't cry or tell him he had pushed her too far like he had heard other girls did after the act. She wasn't behaving at all like he had expected her to, not that he didn't like the new Granger. In fact he quite liked the new Granger, but was it really a new Granger or had she finally just stopped suppressing herself for the sake of others. He couldn't be sure either way.

_____()()()()_______

McGonagall stared at Hermione from across the desk as she watched the girl drink the two potions she handed her. 

“The first was the cure for the imperius curse, the second is vitraserum.” McGonagall waited until Hermione had swallowed both even after giving her a curious look. 

“Good, now you will answer my questions honestly.” McGongall stood and roamed around to Hermione's side of the desk giving the girl a look like Hermione had not had the brunt of before. 

“Where were you last night?” 

“The room of requirement.” 

“Were you alone?”

“No.” 

“What did you use the room of requirement for?”

Hermione's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment at the line of questions it was obvious that McGonagall knew so why was she beating around the bush. Hermione's inner Griffindor broke free. 

“I used the room for the purpose of sexual gratification. Is there a problem with that? I am in my eighth year, I am of an age where it is acceptable practice to do so both in the muggle and wizarding world. Quite frankly Mrs.McGonagall I find it quite offensive that after you quite obviously know what I was doing and whom I was with that you would use such a line of questions to get to the answers you seek. I slept in the room of requirement last night, I gave my virginity to someone who I was comfortable with in the moment, I enjoyed it and I'll be damned if I'll not do it again.” Hermione concluded staring back at McGonagall with a deathly gaze.

McGonagall somehow managed to press her lips into a thinner line than before.

“Hermione Granger what has gotten into you? I know what happened dear, you don't have to pretend.” 

“Pretend? Pretend what?” 

“Ronald was here this morning and he explained everything. Mr. Malfoy will be removed from the grounds until his parents can come and pick him up. This kind of defiling of our young women is not acceptable and will not be tolerated.” 

“Mrs.McGonagall, I need to be very clear with you right now. I had multiple opportunities to say no. He was courteous, he was actually quite unlike the boy I knew. I find myself drawn to the man he has become and if I have deduced correctly in you believing I was in fact raped you have something very wrong. I made a choice, just because Ronald believes he should have been on the receiving end doesn't give him the right to accuse someone of such an atrocity! I am horrified that you would believe RON of all people. I would like to contact the Ministry this instant.” Hermione was half yelling now. 

“The Ministry has already been contacted as has Mr. Malfoy's parents. I am afraid my dear that this has consequences far beyond those of rape in the muggle realm. If as you say it was consensual Ronald Weasley will have some explaining to do. However, the damage has already been done and Mr. Malfoy's parents will be here shortly I advise you have a chat with Mr. Malfoy until they arrive. I do believe that the topic of conversation should be pure blood etiquette in the area of sexual intercourse and marriage. I will come get you from the third door on the left when the Malfoy's and the Ministry representative arrive. I believe Ron had your best interests at heart when he came to me but maybe he didn't understand the situation.” 

“He did understand Mrs.McGonagall, I bloody well explained it to him this morning. He knew I wasn't under any spell. He was angry that it wasn't him. It is as simply as that, that whining sniveling little snot kept trying to force me to have sex with him calling me a prude telling me his little sister does the things he wanted to do with me. I will admit I was confused and I cried. However Draco and I talked and we decided on an experiment. He and I were both correct, I am not into witches, however it also showed me that I am not attracted to Ron and that I have been with him out of a need for family not a want to be with him. It was wrong of me to go so far without telling Ron that it was over, but it was also wrong of Ron to pressure me. I expect the Ministry representative to speak to me before Ronald Weasley and I expect you to inform him that I was in not under any spell and that there will be no consequences to Draco for something that simply isn't true." 

Hermione moved to the door and slammed it closed behind her, Draco was not outside the door anymore and she wondered if he had heard any of it. She looked around and saw the door McGonagall had mentioned was open and made her way there. Draco was sitting on a desk staring out the window a somber look on his face. 

"I told them you didn't do anything wrong." She wondered why he looked so downtrodden, he had been fine this morning hadn't he? 

"Oh, but I did." He stated as he shifted his gaze to the floor. "I not only defiled the Gryffindor princess, I defiled myself." He looked up at her with a cold gaze like from their youth. 

"Great," she almost spat, "back to the blood issues." She rolled her eyes. 

"You misunderstand kitten," his eyes softer now. "We are not supposed to share ourselves with anyone other than our intendeds. No Malfoy has ever done what I have just done." 

She cocked her head to the side before the words tumbled from her mouth, "but ..but your the Slytherin sex god." 

He smirked at her as he stuck out his tongue and waggled it about. Hermione almost snorted then her face fell. 

"I'm so sorry, I mean I am not sorry that we did what we did. I am sorry that it is going to have repercussions for you. Can you tell me what they will be?" 

"My intended will be informed of my slip, her family too. They will decide if the merger is still worth the cost of giving their daughter to someone who has made my choices." He ran his hand through his hair, the stress lines evident on his face. 

"May I ask who your intended is, and why you didn't bring this up at all before we...." 

"Her name is Astoria Greengrass, she's Daphne's little sister, not someone I would have chosen for myself. I honestly didn't bring it up because I thought the room had made you..." 

Her eyes went wide, she processed what he had just said. He didn't think she was real, he thought the room had made her. The train of thought strangely brought a smile to her face and he gave her a confused look. He didn't think that girls smiled when you told them you didn't think they were real.

"So that means you had fantasized about me? You had wanted to be with me before last night? I really thought I was a convenient opportunity, or some sort of challenge maybe." 

He didn't know if he should be mad at her or laugh at her. 

"You show me the bloke that hasn't wanted you since Yule and I will show you a grave stone or a homosexual." He was done pretending, she had come into her own since first year and was one of the most sought after girls whether she knew it or not. 

"When you walk into a room heads turn and it's not because you were part of the golden trio, it is because every guy envies Ron and Harry who get to be so close to you. I was fortunate, last night you gave me something precious, something sacred. I don't regret it and I won't regret it but I understand that for you this was a one off kind of deal, something to figure yourself out by. I want you to know that I am ok with it consequences on my part, nothing you really should worry about. I had no idea the muggle world was so free thinking and it is just one more thing I regret not trying to understand sooner."

Now her mind was going a mile a minute, he was worrying her more by telling her not to worry. 

"My son did not rape a mug..." the words range through the lower level of Hogwarts before being cut off by a muffling charm. 

Draco was shaking his head, "My mother is here, I suppose it is time to face the bloody thestral."

The two headed back to the door as three sharp knocks fell upon it. 

"It's time you two. Merlin help us." McGonagall said through the door. 

They pulled open the door to see McGonagall heading back to her room and Luna Lovegood dancing through the hall. 

"The blibbering humdingers are all a flutter today, someone is getting married soon." She smiled twirling about down the hall. 

"Lovegood seems loonier that usual." Draco said glancing at Hermione who was doing her best to avoid laughing. 

McGonagall cleared her throat and the two trotted down to her office and greeted the Ministry representative along with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. 

"These is a very grievous accusation." The rep started. 

Hermione's face became red and she glared at McGonagall.

"I do believe that a conversation was supposed to take place between you and the head mistress before we were to be called into this meeting." Hermione's voice had an authoritative edge to it. 

"There is no truth to this ridiculous accusation, further to that I am placing charges of character defamation against Ronald Billus Weasley." 

"We can look into that matter shortly however there is still this matter." He looked down at Hermione.

McGonagall cleared her throat again and the members all turned to her. 

"I had a conversation with Miss Granger this morning, under vitraserum and only after taking the cure for the imperius curse. She is adamant that this is not as reported and therefore she has every right to place charges against Mr. Weasley as he has already spread this incident around the entire school and to the Ministry causing possibly irreparable character damage." 

The representative cocked his head to the side. 

"I see, and you are sure of this head mistress?" 

"I wouldn't have said anything if I was not." She looked down at the representative and he picked up on the need to push no further. 

"Very well, I would like a word with this other boy." McGonagall nodded and lead him out of the room. 

"Please do take the time to discuss the matter while I am gone." She said curtly from just beyond the door. 

"Hermione dear," Mrs.Malfoy began, "You and I will go for a walk."

It was not a question, it was a statement. Hermione felt a bit of trepidation as she followed Mrs. Malfoy out the door. 

"Take me to the Quiddich field won't you, we can talk along the way." Mrs.Malfoy directed her. 

Hermione nodded and let them from the castle, she studied the older woman as they walked. She had the heir of royalty about her, her navy dress was impeccable and her hair perfectly coiffed while they walked her hands stayed folded across her mid section. 

"Lucius has come a long way since the war, but I am not sure he has come far enough to deal with something like this." She looked over Hermione judgingly, hair all abound in the wind wearing a green jumper over a brown camisole with muggle jeans and runners. 

She caught herself as her eyebrow began to raise up wondering what her son could possibly see in this girl. 

"Tell me girl, what classes are you taking? What are your aspirations in life? What do you plan to do with yourself after this year is over? Though I am grateful that you set the Ministry straight I am curious what brought you to this kind of moment with my son." 

Hermione's heart had begun to pound like she was being interviewed by the Daily Prophet for another candid article, how should she respond, should she consider her answer more. Was this woman going to avada her on the field if she told her how muggles found it acceptable practice to have premarital relations in fact it was pretty much expected that your wife or husband will have slept with several if not more others before you, and that with Draco's reputation she hadn't thought there would be any backlash. Merlin help me. Hermione looked up at the sky for strength.

"Classes well I take all of them, and I aim for nothing but O's on my NEWTS this and every year. I would very much like to assist in the creation of a sentient magical creatures department, there are several species that are being exploited around the globe. Some by muggles as well as the wizarding world. After that I had thought I was going to settle down and have children but the boy I had been seeing, no... dating ...no let me be honest, I thought I was obsessed with Ronald Weasley I thought the world of him but things got weird between us as he became more...forceful and demeaning in his requests to ..well..oh Merlin, get in my pants and I found myself more and more disgusted not just by him but by myself. Last night he pushed me too far and called me a prude if I didn't let him put his hand down my pants and I slapped him and left the room. I cried as I realized that I didn't want him to touch me like that and I was already thinking there was something wrong with me for not wanting these things like he kept telling me I should. Oh I am sorry, I should have skipped ahead..." Hermione's face was red with both embarrassment and anger as she stopped near the field. 

"Oh no dear, do continue, I didn't ask for half the story did I." Hermione couldn't tell if Mrs. Malfoy's response was meant to be comforting but she continued anyway. 

"So I was trying to find somewhere to be alone, and I ended up at the room of requirement. I went inside and there was Draco sitting by the fire reading. He basically told me to get stuffed until he realized I was crying, he gave me a line about he had been raised better than to kick a woman who was down or something of the nature and offered me a drink of whisky along with some conversation." 

Mrs. Malfoy's lips had turned up just a little as they were talking once again making their way closer to the field. 

"He poured me a drink and let me tell him about Ron and he asked me if I thought I was into witches, I didn't think so but he suggested a experiment and I find them hard to resist. He kissed me." Her eyes fluttered shut at the memory and she could have sworn she had heard Mrs. Malfoy chuckle. 

"Well I suppose as they say one thing lead to another and then in the morning Harry and Ronald found your son and I in a rather compromising position. I told them to piss off and I guess Ronald decided that he was going to be a bloody git and here we are. On that note I have decided that there should be a pure blood studies class along with the muggle studies class in order to cover certain subjects that our two realms differ so much on such as premarital relations. They are something muggles see as common, one might even say expected. There are some religions that would request it of its followers but those groups are smaller and smaller in number. I am going to be terribly blunt at the fact that I had heard that you son was the Slytherin sex god and so I really didn't realize there would be any issues. I also didn't realize he was referred to as that due to his tongue and not another body part." Hermione had gone red at the last part she had said to Draco's mother though to her relief Mrs. Malfoy laughed a deep and hearty laugh. 

Mrs. Malfoy leaned rather close to Hermione, "Malfoy men are very attentive lovers are they not." She whispered with a sly smile on her face before resuming her previous look of indifference. 

"Very well I have seen and heard more than enough, will you kindly walk back with me?" This time it was a question, Hermione nodded and walked in silence back to McGonagall's office next to Mrs. Malfoy. 

Mrs. Malfoy entered the office, first commanding the attention of the room. 

"Lucius I would like to go home now."

"Yes, dear but the boy." He pointed at Draco who was looking rather like a trapped animal between McGonagall and his father Hermione suspected his part of the meeting hadn't gone as well as hers.

"Later, Lucius we are leaving." She said as she turned and walked back out of the room. 

Draco's eyebrow was up but he wasn't about to argue with them just leaving him here. His father had already sent word to Astoria and there had been no response which was probably a bad sign. Draco was almost relieved at the prospect of not having to marry the girl. He barely knew her but he knew she didn't have a mind to keep up with his. 

"I apologize for this terrible misunderstanding and the problems that you will now face because of it, I will not do an announcement in this matter as I feel it would just exacerbate the situation. Well I dare say good luck to you both. Shoo now, run along back to your houses or where ever you go after class. Shoo." She said as she ushered them both out of the office. 

Draco grabbed Hermione by her hand and drug her back to the third door on the left casting Snape's spell before opening his mouth to speak. 

"Are you ok? What did you and my mother talk about?" His voice rather shaky. 

"I'm fine, it wasn't so bad really. She is very intimidating but she asks excellent questions. We talked about classes, what I wanted to do with my life, and how I ended up sleeping with you." Hermione replied as if it had been not that big of a deal though her heart had almost pounded out of her chest at the time. 

"That's it?" He gave her a once over as she nodded to be sure she wasn't leaving anything out. 

"Why were you expecting something else? I half expected to be hexed into next Tuesday." The pair chuckled before resigning themselves to returning to their respective dorms. 

A couple of weeks had passed and everything had basically gone back to the way it had been. Save two things, Hermione had Ginny and Harry back her up against Ron and the thing he had done. She even explained the difference in her feelings about how he had pushed her and often called her down. Ron had turned purple and called her names before storming off. The second thing was that she found herself spending her free time in the room of requirement. 

She would study or read alongside Draco and they would talk about muggle ideas and pure blood ideals , they talked about quiddich, the house cup and about the littlest things that happened each day. She found it had become her favorite part of her week when she would find her way to the room of requirement and Draco would be there waiting for her. 

She walked through the door and almost greeted him with some version of honey I'm home before catching herself. Draco looked rather ragged and she noted he had drank a rather large amount of fire whisky from his decanter. 

"Draco?" She furrowed her brow a bit when he didn't respond.

"Well come sit down Granger, its mine turn to whine about lost loves or loves that could have been." He gestured that she come closer. 

"Astoria?" Her legs carried her quickly to her favourite chair beside him. 

"Her family replied to my father this morning, there will be no marriage. I mean I didn't really want a loveless marriage but at least I wouldn't be condemned to be alone." He have whispered the last part. 

"Draco, you won't end up alone." She said her eyes running up and down his form, he was beautiful even when he was tormented. 

"You just might have to settle for less than a pure blood." She stated it as if it was normal.

He rolled his eyes at her before downing the glass.

"My father has asked many families pure blood or not and none are willing to sully their daughters with a former death eater." He looked at his glass before finishing it and pouring another. 

"Why do you keep coming here anyway Granger? Didn't you get what you wanted already?" He was clearly in a mood and more than a little intoxicated. 

"Well you certainly haven't asked my family!" She half wanted to hit him. "Why do I keep coming here ? I thought it had been for intellectual conversation, the best study partner I have ever had, and moments of quiet contemplation with a friend." She huffed before standing up and walking to the door. 

"See you Friday then." He managed to cough out before she closed the door, he wasn't going to be privy to this smile that drifted across her lips at his last words.

Draco seemed to be recovering well over the next few weeks and Hermione once again found herself in the room of requirement. They were talking about how relationships should be, and what each of them truly wanted out of one. As the evening went on their conversation had taken a rather illicit turn and she noted to herself to try and steer the conversation better next time. 

"You don't like possessiveness in a guy hey. I think I am going to have to call this one." Draco said with a chuckle, his silver eyes boring into her own. 

"No I wouldn't, it isn't something a woman really wants you know, to feel like a possession." She quipped. 

"Now now, Kitten." He smirked as he raised his eyebrow at her, "You are trying to tell me that if I backed you into that wall over there. Pressed my body hard into yours before pinning your hands above your head and growling into your ear that I didn't want you to ever look at or touch another man again because you were mine that you wouldn't at feel something other than disgust for it?" 

Her heart was bloody pounding against her chest, her face flushed and if she was honest there was a slickness to be found beneath her nickers at his words, let alone if he had actually done any of those things. She shook her head at the thought why would someone want to be a possession, to not have other men as friends that you hug, cuddle and feel safe with.

He found he rather enjoyed watching her squirm as she realized the idea wasn't as appalling as she may have first thought.

"Just be honest with yourself." He coo'd at her. "It isn't that you don't want a possessive man Granger, it's that you don't want someone who is possessive in the wrong ways." He snorted. 

"N..no" she stammered flushed to her ears. "I don't think I would like what you said earlier. I don't think I would want a man to want push me against a wall like that." She stated hard trying to convince herself.

It was too late to take back her words, Draco had moved towards her. Her heart began to flutter effectively causing her stomachs butterflies to become agitated in ways she didn't know were possible. He smirked as she squirmed while he loomed closer to her. He gently pushed them towards the wall within a moment he had caught both her wrists and pinned them above her head. He pressed himself into her. He pushed against her thighs with his knee spreading them enough to force one of his legs between her own. He half reveled in the feeling of her breath getting ragged. He dipped his head towards her neck and she turned her face away to avoid the kiss she thought was coming. He smiled a real smile as he dropped his whisper low producing a husky tone.

"Hermione Granger, you are the most exquisite beauty and the most exemplary brain this wizarding world has seen. I want to be the reason you smile, and I want to be the name on your lips when you moan." Her breath hitched and she turned to look at him. He let his gaze bore into her wild chestnut eyes as he let a quiet rumble erupt from his chest before he moved his face so close to hers that his breath caressed her lips as he spoke, he took her hand and placed it on his chest and she felt as his heart pounded furiously behind the taught muscle she knew hid behind his white collared shirt. 

"Merlin knows I never want to see you looking at, or touching another as long as I live. I told you what you gave me was sacred, and I intend on honoring that." He brushed his lips across hers and she shuddered before melting into the kiss. 

He leaned back triumphantly.

"See kitten," He said with his trademark smirk plastered across his face, "You clearly liked that." Hermione was still breathing rather heavy and he watched as fear crept across her face. 

What kind of...

"Draco?" She whispered touching her lips.

"Hmm Kitten."She hated it when he called her that, didn't she?

"You didn't really mean that, just now? Did you?" Still half lost in the feeling of being unable to move or stop him. 

Her brain was running a mile a minute she hadn't really tried to stop him, had she? A bit of squirming maybe, but she had in fact liked it. The wet spot in her nickers and her heart rate was enough proof of that. 

"Did you want me to mean that?" His eyebrow was up and he had leaned in for her answer. 

She looked down at the ground and nodded, "I'm such a bloody hypocrite." She mumbled before he captured her mouth in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have no beta and I can't spell... haha I hope you like where I have taken chapter two. Maybe I should have broke this into two chapters?? Feel free to leave comments and constructives :) I may or may not modify these chapters as I go along... I meant this to be a one shot but then a comment spurred the story forward. haha TY for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was walking on air as she entered the hall for dinner, she almost skipped to the Gryffindor table and greeted Harry and Ginny with a grin. She hugged Ginny, then Ron tried to move in and she pushed him away. 

"Not really friends again are we?" He whined before moving down the table and trying to start a conversation with one of the younger Gryffindors about Quiddich. 

Harry gave her a quizzical look and she simply shrugged sitting down for their meal avoiding her standard Harry hug in doing so. She couldn't see a smiling Draco sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table and she couldn't have any idea what witnessing that gesture had done for him. 

She and Harry were laughing at something when Harry went to place his hand on her arm. She deftly moved it away before he could touch her and acted as if she hadn't noticed. Now she had Draco's undivided attention from across the room, and as he watched her he found the his stomach contained the same butterflies that women talked so much about. 

 

______()()()()_____ 

Hermione sat in the library instead of in AP potions, she had been feeling rather under the weather and needed some time away from the aweful scents found in potions class that were making the pounding in her head and the rolling of her stomach feel so much worse. 

"Hello" The singsong voice of Luna caused Hermione to wake from a nap she hadn't realized she had been having and she lifted her face from the potions text she had been going over. 

"Oh hello Luna, thank you for waking me I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I haven't been feeling well and I guess I dozed off." Hermione reasoned more to herself than to Luna.

"I do hope get past it soon Hermione, you should really take better care of yourself. I think I have something... yes. I believe the blue potion in my left sleeve. No wait, its the green potion in my right sleeve. Oh no, no, no... it is the purple one in my back pocket." She placed the potion in front of Hermione before spinning around in the small space between the shelves and the desks. 

"I can't wait for this wedding the humdingers have assured me it is going to be even bigger than the Potter's! Though it could be a small affair, Humdingers are well known for their exaggerations you see. I rather hope I get invited either way, I do love a good wedding." Luna said in a dreamy voice before wandering off again.

Hermione eye'd the potion wearily but found herself uncorking the bottle and giving it a sniff. It didn't smell all that bad, it wasn't viscus, it actually had an appealing smell to it. She gingerly placed the bottle to her lips before downing the contents in one shot. 

Hermione relaxed as the tension in her stomach began to ease and her head ache finally burned out, and she made her way to the hall. She was happy to discover that she was able to keep down some fruit and porridge that one of the school's paid elves had kindly provided for her. 

She decided to make her way to see Draco, after all if she felt this good, it's not like he was going to catch whatever she had. She walked through the door of the room of requirement, the smell of fire whiskey permeating the air. Draco was on the floor looking for his wand to rebuild his decanter and clean the floor of the whisky he had spilled there. 

The smell hit Hermione's nose all at once and the contents of her stomach rolled. Draco recovered to his feet with his wand poised to cast when he watched Hermione turn green and run from the doorway. 

"Granger?" She was already heading down the hall to the nearest bathroom. 

Her body wretched for a few minutes and then stopped. She summoned her tooth brush and paste, and cleaned up her face. Straightening her shirt she tried to slip out of the bathroom unnoticed. She bumped into someone as she tried to make haste to her dorm. 

"Oh sorry." She mumbled trying to push by.

A hand wrapped tightly around her wrist and pulled her off to a quiet part of the hall before shielding her body with his own from any prying eyes and casting muffilatio before turning to his steely gaze to Hermione.

"Are you ok, Granger. It sounded an awful lot like you were getting sick in there." Concern evident on his face. 

"I have the muggle flu," she admitted looking at the floor. "not all of us are immune to illness, colds and flus run rampant throughout the muggle world and I happen to be just getting over one." 

"Nothing Pomfrey can do?" 

She shook her head, Pomfrey's potions hadn't done much for her at all "Luna gave me something earlier, I will have to ask her what it was. If I am being honest I felt the best I had all week after taking it. Hmm Leave it to Luna to have some secret recipe for a treatment of the muggle flu." 

Draco just shook his head, "I'll walk you?" 

She nodded, she should really get some rest and then she would send a message to Luna and ask about the potion. Draco dropped her at the fat lady and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before turning to walk away. The paintings whispered the entire way back to the Slytherin quarters until he finally turned and shot a glare at the painting nearest him. 

"Spit it out!" He roared. 

The man in the painting trembled at the sound of Draco's voice and ran off before he could get an answer. 

_____()()()()_______ 

Hermione woke feeling horrendous and she made her way to the bathrooms to empty her stomach again. 

Mertil was moaning off in the back somewhere and it sounded like she making conversation with someone. Hermione didn't care and she flipped up the toilet seat retching only a small amount of stomach acid. She felt a pair of small soft hands gather her hair and rub her back as she wretched a few more times. 

Hermione pulled back and found Luna staring at her with a reassuring smile. 

"I had wondered if you would be needing more of my potion, I will brew you up some more for the morning." Luna giggled as she fluffed Hermione's hair before leaving a lost Hermione sitting by the loo. 

"Wait Luna, what kind of potion is it?" She called out but Luna had already disappeared through the door. 

 

____()()()()_____ 

True to her word when Hermione woke in the morning there was a purple potion sitting next to her bed along with a note from Luna. She had to chase the nargles away but she managed to brew a rather large batch and Hermione was welcome to ask for more at anytime. 

Hermione had joined her friends for breakfast for the first time in a while, she made a point of glancing over to Draco and giving him a nod letting him know she was feeling better. He tried not to smile at the gesture but failed. 

Draco returned to his dorm after classes finding a small package with the family seal on it. He furrowed his brow before opening the wrapper. The note pinned to the top of the small velvet box had only a few words. 

Ask her.

Mum

He flipped the box over in his hands, knowing too well what it held. Bloody hell what was he supposed to do. 

He had the box in his hand when Hermione arrived for their usual conversation, but he couldn't bare to risk something that he still considered fragile and new. He slipped it back into his pocket and sighed. 

"A galleon for your thoughts." Hermione said softly noticing the stress on his face. 

"I guess...I guess I need to ask you something." He paused as she cocked her head to the side. 

"Are you finally going to ask to formally court me?" She blinked at him as if it were the most normal thing to say. 

"Damn it woman. I don't like that you don't have someone to care for you when your sick like this, and no I wasn't going to ask you to court me. I thought we already were courting." He said as he let his gaze drift to a bit of an icy stare. 

"Than what?" Her face displaying a look of utter confusion and he burst out laughing. 

"Never mind that tonight kitten, it is for another day." If she had been feeling better she never would have let it drop so easily but she didn't have the strength today. 

She simply curled up on her chair she shivered a little, her chair responded becoming a love seat as Draco wandered over to her with a blanket and the book she had been reading. She let out a sigh as he covered her with the blanket before passing her the book and sitting down next to before magicing over two glasses of hot cocoa. He decided to skip the cinnamon after the other days adventure. She gratefully took her mug and leaned into him before opening her book. 

She had finished her cocoa and had fallen asleep again after reading a few chapters. Draco found himself winding her hair gently around his fingers. He gazed down at her and noticed that even in her sickness she was radiant. Her skin was smooth and alabaster in the light of the moon. In that moment he realized that there would no longer be a fight on his part, that he would do what his mother wanted him to. The prospect alone was enough to grate on his nerves, but he was resigned to the idea now he just needed to find his bloody inner Gryffindor.

Each morning Hermione would wake up and drink another potion from Luna until the day she was supposed to meet Draco in the evening. There had been a note next to her bed that she needed to meet Luna in the herbology class as she hadn't had time to brew more last night. She groaned and wretched a little before making her way to the green house. 

Luna was in top form gathering ingredients from around the room and Hermione sat down and looked around sheepishly. Luna simply handed her a notepad and instructed her to take down the ingredients.

"I am afraid to say that I feel your future holds a fair bit more of this sickness."The blonde gave Hermione a wink. 

When they were through Hermione downed her potion and shot off for breakfast. She was late and there were only a few people left in the hall. She spotted Draco with Blaise and headed over to steal their waffles. Blaise tolerated Draco through meals and an occasional glass of fire whisky but never went out of his way to greet him like he used to. Gods she was hungry. Luna had told her there would be more of this sickness but Hermione felt like she had made it past the worst of her flu and she would only get better but that didn't mean she wouldn't catch a worse flu at some other point. She pondered the thought as she stole a waffle from Draco's plate. 

"Oi woman," He poked her playfully, "Get your own damn waffles." 

Blaise just sat watching the interaction between two people he never thought would agree to be in the same room again after the war. He found himself smiling as here they were acting like bloody first years. Blaise watched as Hermione whispered something in Draco's ear and his eyebrow came up in response before he relinquished the remaining waffle from his plate.

Hermione left the two Slytherin's after devouring her stolen waffle plus the one she may have bargained for. She had to give it to Fred and George, stolen waffles did actually taste better. Oh how she missed Fred, Herimone's tears had slid down her face before she had realized she was crying and she cleaned herself up before class. 

She made it through the days save Transfiguraton on the last day, she was supposed to sit next to Ronald and he often tried to get handsy, today was no exception. After getting Harry to switch spots with her Ron was still trying to get her to pay so attention to him like he hadn't done what he did or used the word he had used. Then he said it.

"Damn ferret, he got me kicked out of Auror training before mine even began. I am not allowed to use above 3rd year spells for two years after I graduate. Bloody hell, I am going to have to work with my brother." 

Hermione rose from the desk, Harry shrunk down instinctively putting his hands up. 

"Miss Granger," McGonagall called from the far side of the classroom striding her way over. 

"You may go for today and I dare say I suggest you consider becoming an animagus." The older woman narrowed her eyes at Hermione in the way that often caused other students to cower only Hermione stood her ground and blinked at the Headmaster almost defiantly. 

"Don't think me daft child, I saw your wandless transfiguration of rafter dust to birds, Canaries I'd wager." 

Hermione's eyes darkened for a moment and she let out a huff. 

"Very well Mrs.McGonagall, I assume I can find texts on Animagi in the library, which is where I will be during transfigurations block until otherwise instructed." 

With a turn and a click of her heel Hermione left the classroom and as she forcefully shut the door behind her the Canaries almost melted back into glittering pieces of dust. 

"What are you all looking at? I don't see any of you turning your quills into notepads or rafter dust into canaries back to your work or it will be a loss of 50 points per house per student." 

The students now under threat, turned their attention to their desks and began to work steadily again. McGonagall returned to striding between desks while she pondered the reaction she had received from Hermione, one almost befitting a Slytherin, before all were finally being rewarded with the end of class. 

"Let's go find her." Ron whined at Harry as they exited the room. 

"I would rather send Malfoy to go find her than you, mate." Harry somehow managed to look down at Ron over his glasses despite their difference in height. 

"What the hell, aren't you supposed to be my friend. I got screwed by Malfoy the least you owe me is to help me get Hermione to be with me now after all she had already been with him." Ron moved back anger bubbling inside him. 

This was supposed to be his best mate, why didn't he see that Hermione should have been his? Why was everyone always against him. Ron's thoughts had him in the grip of anger and depression, a most terrible combination in his hands, when Harry spoke up again.

"You called her a mud...fuck Ron, I can't even say it." Harry tried looking at his friend his green eyes searching for some form of remorse. 

"What it obviously doesn't matter to her, she slept with Malfoy and he calls her mudblood all the bloody time." 

Harry's eyes had taken on a vibrant hue as they bore their way into Ron's.

"You really don't see the difference? You who were supposed to be one of her best friends used the word against her. You weren't raised like Malfoy was, honestly in his case it is a bloody true defense. He didn't know better at the time, that behaviour was expected of him. In case you haven't noticed Ron, because I have, he hasn't used the word on a single student since the war ended." Harry's eyes had become darkened with an anger he didn't know he could possess for his friend, not since...Harry swallowed hard. 

"I should never have pulled you from the water." Ron spat.

"You are right Ron you shouldn't have. I can almost guarantee that I would have found my way out with the sword. Do you know what would have happened then Ron? Well, do you?" Ron couldn't help but notice the distinct pain behind Harry's darkened eyes. 

"What? Spit it out Harry?" Ron was almost backing up from Harry at this point. 

"You really don't know, do you? Merlin your a bloody idiot Ron." Harry looked at his once best friend and realized he had indeed befriended a complete and total moron. 

"Hermione and I would be where...where Ginny and I are now. I would have asked her to be my wife at the end of the war and that kiss, that moment, would have been for me!" Harry was yelling now. 

"You bloody fool, I asked her to watch you. See you for the good guy you were always supposed to be. The amazing family you could have together. I told the both of you how you felt about each other and I stepped back for you. Hermione and I we could have been happy, really happy." Harry ran his hand through his hair, have stressing from both his admittance and his loss. 

"I love Ginny and I'm not sure I would want to leave her now, but mate, I...we Hermione and I gave that up for you. For your feelings, so you could have something real. In return you ripped out her heart and handed it to the former enemy. When you crossed that line, she ran to get away and ended up finding understanding with someone I would have never expected. If I hadn't already been with Ginny do you know where she would have run? Where she should have run? It would have and should have been to ME! I can't even...Fuck!" Harry's emotions were causing his magic to waft off him and swirl about. 

Ron was stunned by his friends admission, and hurt more that he wanted to admit by his words. Ron was nothing if not set in his ways and instead of an apology angry words tumbled from his lips. 

"I knew it! You call yourself a friend. This is bloody bullshit Harry. Now I know if I had come back any later you to would have ended up shagging on the cot. I can't fucking believe, my best mate...You were supposed to be my best mate but you wanted MY GIRL the whole bloody time. Nothing said her my sister doesn't need to know about, hey mate? I'll be sure to let Ginny know what your feelings for Hermione are!" Ron turned around to leave but stopped and turned back to Harry with his wand in his hand. 

"Oi Harry, one last thing," Harry looked at Ron's contorted face before Ron spit the curse at him.

"Petrificus Totallus!" Ron yelled and Harry stiffened in his place unable to move as Ron stalked off down the corridor. 

Harry figured someone would come along soon enough or the spell would wear off, poor Ron was about to get his bits hexed off by his little sister. Harry had long ago admitted to Ginny how much he cared for Hermione. They had come to an understanding but that didn't mean she wanted to hear about it, and with Ron going in hot it was bound to end in Ginny hexing the living daylights out of her brother.

Harry would have chuckled if he could have.

"Finite incantium." A dreamy voice sang as she wandered up to Harry who felt Ron's spell release.

"Thanks Luna." Harry's voice was weak, he didn't want to explain to Luna why he was petrified but he knew she often was far more aware than people gave her credit for. 

"Oh Harry has there been any news? It feels like it's coming soon and likely that you'll know about it. Yes, and of course the wrackspurts just are as excited as I am." Her face was strangely close to his and a brilliant smile was spread across it. "Oh Harry, I am so sorry for your loss. Do send me an owl soon ok it will probably help if you talked about it." Harry nervously run his hand through his hair wondering how long she had been around before she unpetrified him.

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Luna." He almost stuttered not being able to figure out the wonderful blonde in front of him. 

"Of course Harry, it is hard to loose your first love." Harry swore he had looked down for just a moment but it was if she was the one who possessed the cloak of invisibility. 

Harry looked around rubbing the back of his neck, shaking his head at his strange Ravenclaw friend all the while hoping there had been no one else to witness his previous two exchanges. 

 

____()()()()()____________________

 

Hermione sat in the library reading books on Animagi, it was a useful skill but one she would have to register with the Ministry. She flipped through journals and other material until she realized it was nearly dusk. She moved the books back to their shelves before heading down to dinner before she was going to grace Draco with her presence in their usual spot. She held a small amount of trepidation regarding a certain offer she had made to gain access to his last waffle recently and he was probably going to hold her to it. 

She couldn't help but smile at the thought of how his eyebrow had come up at her offer. Some strange form of goofy meets intrigue. Draco was not sitting at his usual table so she wandered over to where Harry sat with Seamus and Dean. 

"Hey Harry, where's Ginny? I was kinda hoping I could talk to her about something..." Hermione flushed a bit and started to gather only vegetables on her plate. 

She was finishing her last bite when Harry finally looked at her. 

"Gin's mad at me, so I uh...I guess she is probably in the common room?" Harry whispered his both question and answer sheepishly.

"Alright Harry, what did you do this time to make Ginny mad?" Hermione looked at him figuring he had said something stupid or done something totally awkward. 

"Ron and I had a fight, I told him something and he told Ginny. She will get over "Mione." Harry shrugged. 

She gave her friend a look up and down before taking another plate of veggies with her and wandered off to find Ginny. 

The fat lady didn't wait for the password and let Hermione through. 

"Gin?" Hermione called out but there was no answer.

"Ginny? Are you here?" Hermione called out again, this time she heard a soft sob from the couch near the fire place. 

Ginny was curled up sniffling. 

"Ginny! What's the matter? Which one of those daft imbeciles do I need to hex?" Ginny rarely ever cried since the war and when she had it had been over family or Harry, Hermione knew this could be no different. 

"Harry's an idiot! Ron's an arse! I want to hate them both for this." Her eyes looked down at the ground knowing it wasn't really true. 

Though Ginny had tried to date boys none of those boys were the one who lived, and now in front of her stood the girl he loved first, life truly wasn't fair. Ginny wanted to be mad at Hermione too but the look on the other witches face brought Ginny to wipe off her tears and sit up to give Hermione another good look over. 

"Hermione, what did you come to find me for?" Ginny was almost shaking she could hear it in her mind now. 

Oh Ginny I had to be the one to be the one to tell you my news. Harry and I are getting married sorry about your crush and all but I am just so happy! The Hermione in her mind mindlessly danced around the room a bit like Luna might. 

"Well..uuhhh....Ginny I made an arrangement and I uhh...Oh Merlin, I need you to help me figure out how to...crud." Hermione's face was pink from her ears to her neck and Ginny couldn't help but be intrigued. 

Ginny looked around and seeing other Gryffindors in the common room and the look Hermione had, she quickly pulled Hermione into the dorm and cast the Muffilatio charm. 

"What has gotten into you Hermione you look like you might pop?" Ginny said trying to sound like she hadn't been hurting on the couch only moments ago. 

Hermione seeing no other way, her eyes darted back and forth rather than look at Ginny. 

"I told Draco I would umm..go.down... if I could have his waffle and he gave it to me." Hermione breathed out. 

Ginny was rolling around on the floor laughing hysterically, this was positively the best thing after Ron's harassment earlier. 

"Gin! What do I do?!" Hermione's exacerbated tone only spurred the laughing red head on further.

"I swear I'll help! Give me a minute." Gin managed to giggle out and true to her word once she stopped crying from laughing so hard she pulled herself from the ground.

"Thanks Hermione, I really needed that." Ginny breathed wiping the last of her tears away.

Hermione's eyes were wide and her cheeks tinged pink at Ginny's vivid description of the act she agreed to perform, though she did find the idea curious. 

"...and then you swallow. Hermione look at me. You swallow. Say it with me."  
"Swallow." Hermoine repeated in unison with her friend unable to look her in the eye. 

Ginny gave Hermione a pat on the back and set her on her way to the room of requirement. Hermione was thinking she could run away but her curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see his face as he..Merlin what the hell had he done to her. Her mind had never spent this much time on anything that wasn't school related. She paced in front of the doorway.

She thought about knocking but instead she pushed the door open. The room was filled with candles and there was a blanket by the fire. A plate of chocolate covered fruit sat in the center of the blanket and Draco looked up at her from his book before popping a piece of orange in his mouth. 

She sat herself down on the blanket that had to have been charmed for it to be so comfortable and looked at Draco. He looked terribly smug and she wondered at what point he would ask for the "favour" she had offered. 

Instead he smiled at her before looking back down to his book. It didn't seem like long had gone by before she finished the last piece of fruit on the place giving a contented sigh. 

She didn't notice as he shifted, somehow in a smooth movement he brought her to her feet. He ran his hand through his hair in a manner she wasn't accustomed to seeing before he sunk down on one knee. Her eyes went wide as he reached into his pocket pulling out a little velvet covered box. 

He looked up at her as he flipped open the box smirking at the sound she made when she saw the ring inside. It was the most modest ring his family had as an heirloom and as was their custom it must be such. The band was platinum and their was a princess cut diamond in the centre with two leaves cut from sapphires charmed to change colour with the season on either side of the centre stone. 

Hermione couldn't breath, what was Draco doing.

The question rolled with surprising ease from Draco's lips at he gazed up at her with the box still in his hands.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of becoming..."

"Draco" she breathed as she cut him off, tears streaming down her face but a smile across her lips. 

He paused, "Woman, I am trying to ask you to be my wife here could you shut up for just one more minute." Half chortling from her initial response.

She gave a soft squeak as she nodded her eyes darting from the ring to his face. 

"Hermione, would you do me the honour of becoming my bride?" He looked into her eyes a hopeful glint filling his own. 

The times he called her names and treated her poorly spilled through her mind, but they were followed with the times they had spent in this room together, the times he had covered her with a blanket and the look of caring on his face when he expressed his concern for her illness. The look on his face at the prospect of... oh Merlin she was in deep. 

Hermione nodded her head, and the low growl that spurred her lower regions slipped from his lips. 

"I think I am going to need to hear you say the words love." He looked at her expectantly almost furrowing his brows. 

"Yes. Yes you bloody git." She squealed as he put the ring on her finger and brought himself back to his feet. 

He pulled her close and brought them together for a kiss to mark the occasion. It was the sweetest kiss Hermione had ever received and it left her wanting more. She stilled the voice in her head that told her to stand still and reached up to Draco's collar pulling him down pressing her lips to his. His hand snaked around her neck and pulled her even closer while their tongues wrestled for dominance. He slid he other hand around her waist and pulled her body into his own. 

The strange sensation of one or two butterflies rolling over in her abdomen hit her as she steadied her nerves and lowered herself to her knees. The tell tale sign had transfigured itself behind Draco and she pushed him by his hips onto the edge of the bed before running her hands up his thighs up to his belt which she began to undo. 

"Sweet Salazar" He breathed as she pulled down his zipper with her teeth before running her tongue up his length still covered by his silk boxers. 

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he looked down at the sultriest thing he had set eyes on. Hermione was reveling in the way he looked at her with hope and disbelief as she reached up and tugged off his pants, boxers and all. She paused a moment as he sprung free and licked her lips before she ran her tongue along the tip gathering the pre-cum and swallowing it down. 

Draco tilted his head back, if he continued watching her he feared he wouldn't last another minute. Hermione was emboldened now and she grasped his length with one hand a pumped gently while bringing her lips to cover his tip allowing space for her tongue to roll around teasing it gently. She slipped herself down further over his length with a gentle suction and bobbed her head tentatively. The moan that escaped Draco's lips gave her the courage to move her hand from his shaft and she gently rolled his tightening sack in her hand. 

She wondered if as Ginny had described she could take the whole thing and she plunged her face further down his length. Draco's hand shot to her hair and his hips buckled pushing himself further into her throat before she felt the warm liquid hit the back of her tongue as a few tears sprang to her eyes while she tried to suppress her natural reflexes, then without a second thought she swallowed around Draco's length.

"Merlin" He breathed as she rose from her knees her eyes shinning with glee at his reactions. 

His eyes were dark with lust as he pointed to the bed. 

"I would very much like to see your naked form greeting me from this mattress." He growled under his breath. 

Hermione's heart rate increased as she slipped off her clothes while he watched, she found only slight hesitation as she climbed onto the bed.

"Open your legs for me." He purred from the end of the bed while caressing her calf with the edge of his hand.

"Let me see you." Hermione couldn't and she shook her head no, while turning inexplicably red. 

"You know, I have been much closer when your legs have been spread love, why so shy?

"You..you... it sounds...oh Merlin." She blushed fiercely. 

"Do you want me to stop Kitten?" He asked softly.

She shook her head no again, and he lifted his eye brow and moved his gaze down from her face. He let his arm travel up her leg while gently pushing her leg to the side before repeating his motions to then gaze directly at his glistening prize. 

"See not so bad," He said as he moved himself to between her legs, "Do you know how perfect you are?" He breathed as he dipped his face toward her throbbing centre. 

She wanted to roll her eyes in response but as soon as his warm tongue ran over her button her eyes rolled back in her head instead. He spread her lips wide before dipping his tongue deep into her and tracing the line up to her swollen clit. Lapping at is gently before pulling into his mouth giving a sharp suck before gently nipping at it barely getting his finger to trace her opening before she screamed and toppled over the edge for him squeezing his face with her legs as he continued to tease her.

He moved up her form and positioned himself there staring into her eyes waiting for her to tell him to stop it was all a taunt and he had fallen for it but she lay there with an expression of bliss on her face staring back at him instead. He slipped himself between her folds rubbing gently gathering lubrication before pressing his way deeply inside. 

Her warmth once again surrounded his length still twitching from her orgasm, he began to rock his hips gently being sure to find that same spot that caused her toes to curl. He cautiously moved her left leg to his shoulder before rolling his hips into hers again and she let out a sound between a gasp and a moan. He continued finding a steady pace as she began to contort her hip to meet with his own. There was a sweat forming across Draco's brow as he continued to thrust into Hermione until she shuddered underneath him. Her walls clinging to his length again and again brought him over the edge. 

She ran her fingertips over his sweaty back as he caught his breath, he kissed her deeply before gently rolling off. They lay talking about the strangeness of it all, and the things they really wanted from the future. 

"So you are really feeling better than?" He asked her Silver pools shinning at her from over the edge of the fluffy pillows. 

"Luna's potion has really done the trick for me though I have come to believe it is a treatment for symptoms and not a cure." She laughed. 

"She showed me how to brew it." A little light bulb went off above Hermione's head.

"I never asked her if it had a name. Seems that treatment for the muggle flu might be a little long to paste on the bottle." She mused while Draco just chuckled. 

She yawned and he pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms around her middle. Smiling at a tiny pooch he found there, he wanted to wrap his hand around it but moved it up to the smallest part of her waist instead remembering the devastating blow he had received from Pansy when he had grabbed hers once. He might have to put more effort into helping her work off all those waffles, he chuckled. Draco waited until he heard her drift off to sleep before allowing himself to do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me for this...haha 
> 
> As always I suck at spelling and have no beta. Any comments and constructives are always welcome. I think it warrants one more chapter. Thoughts? Or do you all hate where it went? Gah the unknowing. 
> 
> Also if you might be interested in a darker fic let me know I am working on one that is rather dubious ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few more glimpses into the future.

_____()()()()________

Draco pulled himself from around the sleeping form next to him before scrolling a note and with a wave of his hand it disappeared. 

The note appeared on the table before Mrs. Malfoy whose lips crept upward as she read the three words printed there.

 

She said yes.

 

She set about preparing for a wedding still not knowing the date. Ah first things first and she rose from her chair and walked briskly to the door apparating away just before the door shut. 

________()()()()_________

Hermione and Draco had been in a blissful state all morning when Ginny pried Hermione away from the Slytherin tables though she could be sure if it was the waffles or the company that had kept her there.

"Spill." Was all Ginny said as she made her friend sit outside in the grass far away from prying ears even magical ones before slamming a copy of the Daily Prophet in front of her friend. 

Hermione looked down and her mouth fell open as she read the headline on the page. 

MALFOY -GRANGER ENGAGEMENT 

The Prophet had somehow found a picture that showed Hermione glancing up to look at Malfoy in one of their classes. 

Ginny was shaking her head at her friend as she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled it across her lap so she could see the ring. 

"Blimey Hermione, I didn't think they owned anything that would suit you so well." She whispered before squealing and squirming around. 

Hermione didn't know or care that Ginny was excited for more than one reason. 

________________()()()()()_____________

Draco left the hall not long after Hermione but could find where she and Ginny had gone off to. He smirked wondering how much of last night was curtisy of the weaslette. When he bumped into someone. 

"Sorry" He murmured as he pushed the girl gently back from his chest. 

"Draco!" Luna coo'd at him, "I was just talking with Harry after the Prophet was delivered, please tell me I am invited!" She stared at him her eyes wide and sparkling brightly. 

"Yeah sure Luna," He stammered, "just as soon as I figure out what I am inviting you to." 

She nodded and was about to wander off when he called out. 

"Hey Luna, Hermione forgot to ask you the name of that potion you taught her how to make. She says the treatment for muggle flu symptoms seems like a long title to try and put on the bottle." 

Luna laughter sounded like soft chiming bells and Draco furrowed his brows a little at the response.

"Luna?" He couldn't help but stare at the girl, as she continued to giggle.

"That potion isn't a treatment for the muggle flu silly!" She swung around an imaginary poll in the hallway. 

"What's it for then?" He looked at her for some idea before she responded. 

"Why, It's my mother's cure for morning sickness of course." Luna closed the distance between them before she reached up and closed his mouth before booping him on the nose, leaving Draco at a loss for words as she flitted down the corridor and out of sight. 

He stayed there for a long time as the realization had sunk in that there had been no potions taken or magic used before they had joined. Draco had to will his feet to move but quickly found his stride with each new step, hoping that somehow his feet would take him to Hermione. He found her on the grass of the school court yard with a giggling Weaselette.

"Is it true?" He looked as though he had seen a ghost as he nervously ran his hands through his hair.

"Is what true?" She looked at him as though he had gone mad. 

"Hermione are you pregnant?" The words crashed from his lips and the Weaselette shrieked.

Ginny moved with the speed of a seeker as she pinned Hermione down placing her arse just above Hermione's chest while flicking her wand this way and that and mumbling something to fast for either Hermione or Draco to understand. 

Ginny stopped and waited as a puff of shimmering smoke began to swirl above Hermione's stomach and then all at once the shimmering smoke turned from white to pink and then to blue. It repeated running through the colours several times before splitting into two distinct swirls one blue and one pink.  
The dust settled on Hermione's stomach as Draco and Ginny watched in awe. 

"What does the mean Wea...Ginny?" Draco questioned softly flicking his eyes from Hermione's belly to Ginny's face. 

Ginny stood up and moved Hermione to Draco's side grinning from ear to ear. 

"Mum taught me that spell in case I slipped up with Harry, you know." She was still grinning. 

"Mum's spell has never been wrong at predicting gender." She was smirking now as the colour drained from Hermione's face. 

"Yours was split into two swirls one pink and one blue, if mum was any indication your having twins. I'd say a boy and a girl. Either way you need to see Pomfrey." She winked at Hermione who could only turn and head to the infirmary as her friend had instructed. 

____________()()()()_____________

Luna's eyes were wide as she opened the silver trimmed envelope and smiled as tiny fireworks exploded when she popped open the card. 

You are cordially invited to witness the bonding of two souls already intertwined.

The Slytherin Prince is to marry the Gryffindor Princess...

"It really will be the event to attend won't it." She whispered as if there had been someone there to hear her.

________()()()()()____________

Harry stood outside the door nervously before he finally knocked giving a glance to the large white tent outside. 

"Who is it" Hermione almost sang out like Luna.

"It's me." He breathed in as the door opened revealing her in a simplistic sweetheart neckline mermaid dress. 

"You ...your gorgeous Hermione." He leaned in and kissed her cheek as he closed the door behind him while flicking his other wrist out of her view. 

"Hermione," his voice had taken a serious tone and it caused her to look into his eyes. 

"Tell me that your happy," His eyes misted as he looked at his beautiful friend wishing this was not the day he had chosen to do this. 

"I am happy Harry." She balked at his question. 

"Tell me that you love him," She blinked a few times before furrowing her brow,"Tell me that you don't want to run away right now and be with me. You know I would raise them as my own," He reached out and palmed her little pouch," we could go to the muggle world for a while...start over find our way to where we should have been." He looked hopeful and yet it was as if he knew what her answer would be. 

She wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend, as she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. 

"What might have been." She spoke so softly almost hadn't heard her, but the tear the rolled down her cheek told him her truth, she wasn't his anymore. 

He nodded and moved to the door, he glanced over at Hermione one last time before closing the door.

 

_______()()()()()_________

 

There was more than one Hogwarts teacher present on the grounds that sunset but Minerva had been especially pleased when an invitation had been extended to her. They had requested the grounds for their ceremony and Mrs. Malfoy had been insistent on it being as soon as possible, something about Hermione, muggles, and changing her mind.

Minerva gazed across the crowd from her spot on the brides side, there at the front stood Draco Malfoy looking far more grown than he should in his dress robes. Scanning the crowd she noticed as Harry sat down next to an empty seat looking rather teary eye'd and she smiled. He had always been an emotional boy. 

Hermione stood at the end of the aisle with, to her delight, Mr. Weasley on her arm. 

He even formally gave her away, Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face as she crushed her husbands hand as he sat down.

"Oh Hermione, my little girl, how grown, you gave away my baby." She blubbered some more into Arthur's sleeve as the ceremony began. 

Neither of the two Weasley parents could have been more proud of the girl they had adopted into their lives, both of them knew that their son Ron would come to regret his actions. 

"I now pronounce you bound together by both magic and love. You may kiss your bride." 

Draco swooped in and slid his arm along her back as he pressed a kiss to her lips that caused more than one woman watching to fan themselves.

______()()()()______

 

Ron's stands just outside the wards of Grimauld place watching as Draco placed a hand on Hermione's back to help her inside. Her stomach was large and two tiny toddlers ran circles around them as they entered the building. 

Moments later he watched as his Mum and Dad walked up the same walk, then followed his brothers including Percy and Charlie, and soon George with Angelina. Ron was shaking his head, it couldn't be true right. Draco Malfoy had not taken his place with not just his friends but his family. 

"I hate that bloody ferret, always taking what's mine." His eyes were dark with hatred as he looked up into the sky. "Does everything have to go against me?"

It was as if the sky heard him and the winds picked up before snow began to whip down from the clouds biting at his skin. He tried the barrier once more but was pushed back onto his rump and he shrank away into the storm. 

_____()()()()()_______

 

Hermione inwardly cursed Luna's words as she drank down a bottle of purple potion. Weren't Malfoy's only supposed to produce one heir? Gods what had she been thinking marrying Draco, but as a tiny hand gripped her leg she couldn't help but smile at the wonderful family they had created. 

"Mommy," a small voice whispered from beside her. 

"hmm sweetie, what do you need." She coo'd softly at the girl whose soft light brown curls fell around her face. 

The little girls steel grey eyes bore into her mothers for a moment. 

"You're going to stop at five right, mum?" She said with wide eyes.

Hermione just shook her head, "I don't know Luna," she said giggling.

Of all of her children she had named this one right, it may have skirted the Black family traditions but Narcissa had been open to the name after the twins.

Scorpius and Lyra were the oldest, both terrible little handfuls that took after their father both genetically and in mannerisms. In the beginning it had reminded her of a muggle movie she had seen. Village of the damned maybe. Then came Luna, with her soft brown curls and steel grey eyes she was the perfect balance between both her parents. It was not a year later Leo had been born, Mrs. Weasley had been so happy when he had Hermione's eyes, and a mane of brown curls. Hermione signed, within the next year Ara would enter their home. She tried to imagine the face of their child soon to be, but children thrashing around in the living room had pulled her from her musings. They had filled this little home with a magnitude of love but also a fair bit of sibling rivalry. 

She smiled, this was all she had ever wanted.

Draco swooped in and kissed Hermione on the cheek, seeing the bottle on the counter all he could do was shake his head.

"We are going to give the Weasley's a run for their money." He smirked as he picked up his daughter and twirled her around before sauntering out of the kitchen with her still in his arms. 

Hermione caught herself watching his rear as he went.

"And that Ara is why I am always pregnant." She laughed while gently rubbing her belly.

__________()()()()()_________________

Smooshy smooshy cue the music its the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have to give some credit to DY here, I am so thankful for your comments and corrections!! Without them this would have probably been a 1 shot, kudo's to DY!!

**Author's Note:**

> PS I have no beta so it is just me who sucks ;) Thank you for reading! Comments and constructives are always welcome.


End file.
